My Demon
by Mystykal
Summary: Prologue : Elsa Arendelle, jeune apprenti journaliste de 22 ans, va devoir réaliser un reportage libre afin d'être embaucher. C'est donc avec son acolyte, Hans, qu'ils se rendent au Texas, là où un énorme trou c'est formé, renfermant un secret des plus attirant. (Elsanna Non-incest-AU!Modern-Demon!Anna) donnez votre avis n'hésitez pas :) et bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : My Demon.

-"Elsa Arendelle, plus connu sous le nom de 'La Reine des glaces' va enfin nous livrer son premier reportage professionnel. Alors, comment on se sent ?" Hans me tends un micro imaginaire alors que je conduis. Je pousse sa véritable caméra vers le bas.

-"Arrête ça. Tu vas user la batterie pour rien." Je lui dis en souriant

-"Ce n'est pas 'Rien'." Il éteint la caméra." C'est ton tout premier vrai reportage ! Il faut immortaliser."

-"Hé bien tu n'as cas prendre des photos avec ton portable." Je regarde la route pour ne pas nous faire avoir d'accident mais, je ris car, je sais qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.

-"Et Qu'allons-nous chercher dans le Texas ? " Il me demande.

-"Un mystérieux trou c'est formé en plein milieu d'une plaine déserte."

-"Peut-être un trou pour le pétrole" Il nettoie l'objectif de la caméra avec sa manche.

-"Il n'y a plus de pétrole au Texas, Hans. Et arrête de faire ça tu vas abimer la lentille !" Il pose la caméra à l'arrière du Van. "Ce trou c'est formé sans raisons et moi je compte bien découvrir pourquoi."

-"D'accord Sherlock. Alors, c'est parti pour le Texas.. Où exactement ?"

-"Dans le Red Devils." Quand je vois la pancarte marquée 'Texas' je souris, nous y sommes presque.

-"Et c'est quoi ?" Il m'en pose de ces questions!

-"Une plaine remplie de cailloux comme la moitié du Texas, Hans." Il me regarde un peu bête, d'habitude je lui réponds quelque chose de plus sérieux.

Je soupire.

-"Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire de toutes les choses sur la terre"

-"Ha non mais je pensais que tu savais" Il sourit.

Après quelques heures pénibles de trajet régis par le "Devine à quoi je pense" interminable de Hans, nous sommes enfin arrivés. En sortant de la voiture je vois un homme, plutôt grand et blond s'avancer vers moi l'air un peu contrarier.

-"Qui êtes-vous et que faite vous ici?!" Je n'ai même pas le temps de parler qu'il s'énerve tout seul.

-"Elsa Arendelle. Je suis journaliste et je viens faire un petit reportage sur ce fameux trou. J'ai téléphoné pour prévenir de mon arrivée." Il se frotte sous le menton puis me tends la main.

-"Kristoff Bjorgman. Spéléologue." Je lui sers la main et nous avançons vers le site, suivis de Hans.

-"Alors, comme ça vous étudiez les trous?" Je lui demande et il rit.

-"Pour commencer, si nous devons travailler ensemble tutoie moi. Et ensuite, oui j'étudie les gros trous, mais seulement ceux dans lesquelles ils se passent quelques choses de mystérieux." Il s'arrête et regarde Hans qui est derrière moi."Qui est-ce?"

-"Ho. C'est Hans, mon collègue et caméraman." Il paraît ennuyer mais, ne dit rien.

-"Bien. C'est ici" Je me rapproche et j'aperçois un trou de taille assez moyenne.

-"Il est assez petit je trouve." Je sens Hans Se pencher sur mon épaule comme il dit ça.

-"Effectivement, il est très petit comparer à ceux que j'ai déjà étudié. Il est peut-être même trop petit." Kristoff ne détourne pas le regard pendant quelque seconde puis se résigne à nous regarder.

-"Et tu n'as pas pensé à fouiller DANS le trou?"

-"Quelle bonne idée très chère Hans. Veux-tu faire mon travail à ma place?!" Kristoff semble vexer par toutes les remarques que fait Hans. Je le comprends assez. "Venez, je vais vous conduire à votre caravane." Je le suis et je sens que Hans Tien ses distances.

Nous avons une caravane pour 2, ce n'est pas un problème de dormir avec Hans, ça fait presque sept ans que nous nous connaissons et il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïtés. Pendant que Hans Prend sa douche je parle avec Kristoff.

-"Ça doit être impressionnant." Il se gratte la nuque.

-"J'aime beaucoup ce que je fais. Et toi, être journaliste ça doit être palpitant." Je rougis en Baissant les yeux.

-"Si seulement je l'étais. J'ai besoin de faire ce reportage pour être embaucher dans le journal de Ma ville." Il ne dit rien et moi non plus.

Nous restons bien 5 minutes sans rien dire quand je brise le silence.

-"Pourquoi tu ne descends pas pour savoir ce qu'il y a là dedan?" Il me regarde un peu, l'air apeurer.

-"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

-"Comment ça?"

-"Quelques chose est vivant là dedans." Je ne réponds pas, c'est à mon tour d'être apeuré.

Vivant? Ça doit lui monter à la tête toutes ces roches et ce soleil.

Mais... Et s'il avait raison(?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : My Demon.

Aujourd'hui je me lève de bonne heure pour pouvoir me rendre seule sur le site, mais je n'avais pas prévu y trouver Kristoff avec deux tasses de café.

-"Elsa. Qu'elle agréable surprise." Il me tends la tasse et je la prends avec plaisir.

-"Pas si surpris que ça si j'en crois cette tasse." Il me sourit alors que je prends une gorgée. Le contraste du café chaud sur l'air froid me fait du bien.

Il s'accroupit et touche le bord du trou en Fronçant les sourcils.

-"Quelques choses ne va pas?"Je demande mais, aucune réponse ne vint.

-"Alors, on commence à filmé?" Hans vient d'arriver, brandissant sa caméra.

Kristoff se recule et appuie son regard sur moi, je peux lire dans ses yeux que notre conversation d'hier tien toujours.

-"Oui Hans, on y va." Au moment où j'ai prononcé ces mots Kristoff se dirige vers Hans Et moi je me place devant le trou.

-"On va le faire une fois sans la caméra, comme ça histoire de te mettre à l'aise." Je souris, il a toujours les petites attentions qui font plaisir.

Il fait le décompte avec ses doigts et arriver à un je commence.

-"Bonjour à tous. Je suis Elsa Arendelle en Direct du Texas dans le Red Devils où un mystérieux.." Je me stoppe net quand j'entends un grondement venant du sol.

-"Continue ça doit être un orage" Je regarde Kristoff, il a l'air inquiet. Serait-il possible qu'il ait vraiment raison?

Le grondement devient plus fort et je sens la terre presque tremblée sous mes pieds. Derrière moi le trou commence à fumer et je me recule lentement.

-"Elsa! Attention!" Kristoff n'as pas eu le temps de m'attraper que je suis projetée sur le sol, frapper par une masse sombre sortie du trou.

Je n'ai pas pu distinguer ce que c'était, mais c'est lourd.

De peur j'ai fermé les yeux et c'est seulement quand je sens que l'agitation a disparue que j'ose les ré ouvrir pour y découvrir une jeune fille, la tête contre mon ventre et son corps allongé entre mes jambes.

Elle est assez fine, brune ou quelque chose de presque roux. Les cheveux longs et le teint légèrement halée.

-"Elsa! Est-ce que ça va?" Hans Et Kristoff accourent vers moi.

-"Qu'est-ce que?"

Je sens la jeune fille bouger doucement sous moi. Heureusement elle n'est pas morte.

-"Humf" Elle se redresse doucement en Poussant un petit gémissement.

-"Est-ce que ça va?"Je lui demande. Elle se recule enfin et s'assied devant moi en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Elle regarde partout, comme perdue.

-"Comment tu te sens?" Kristoff et moi n'osons pas parler.

-"B-Bien mais... Où suis-je?"

-"Au Texas." Je lui réponds.

-"Au Texas?" Elle répète.

-"Oui. Tu n'y habites pas?"

-"Non..."

-"Alors, d'où viens-tu?" Je me frotte légèrement le visage et en regardant ma main je remarque de légère tache de sang sur mes doigts. Je me serais coupé en étant projetée. Mais ma question est : Comment ai-je pu être projetée à l'autre bout du site?

Elle me regarde un peu confuses.

-"Du troisième ciel." Elle me répond sérieusement.

-"Où ça?"

-"Le troisième ciel. C'est après le deuxième ciel et avant le quatrième ciel. Je peux pas faire plus précis." Elle est vraiment sérieuse, c'est effrayant.

-"Heu wai et y a quoi comme genre d'habitant?"

-"Hans!" La pauvre a dû recevoir un coup sur la tête et lui il se moque.

-"Quoi?! Je demande!"

Je vois la jeune fille se relever et frotter son pantalon et son débardeur. Je me lève à mon tour.

-"Ho. Des démons, des anges. Ce genre de personnes." Elle regarde Hans Tout en lui répondant.

-"Heu... Tu te fiche de moi?" Il a le sourire aux lèvres.

-"Non, pourquoi?" Ils se font face.

-"Et toi tu es quoi?" Hans Rigole presque tandis que Kristoff et moi l'écoutons en Essayant de comprendre et analyser.

-"Un ange."

-"Et tu n'as pas d'aile? Ou d'auréole?" Il se moque clairement de cette pauvre fille.

-"Enfaite je suis un ange déchu, donc je n'ai pas d'ailes. Mais je vais les récupérer! Ensuite, l'auréole et tout ça, ce sont des idées reçues. Moi par exemple j'ai les mêmes cornes que les démons mais, ça c'est encore diffèrent c'est parce que je suis hybride." Je l'écoute et j'ai l'impression qu'elle parle une autre langue.

-"Hybride?"

-"Oui. Mon père est démon et ma mère est ange. Drôle d'histoire mais c'est très romantique." Elle sourit.

-"D'accord... donc je récapitule. Tu t'appelles?"

-"Ho, oui pardon. Moi c'est Anna."

-"Très bien Anna, alors, tu viens d'un endroit appelé le troisième ciel. Cet endroit est principalement peuplé d'anges, de démons et autre genre de personnes dans la même lignée. Toi tu es un ange déchu tu cherches donc tes ailes et tu es une sorte d'hybride entre démons et anges, mais sans tes ailes tu es simplement un démon. J'ai bien compris?" Hans Se frotte les tempes en Essayant de comprendre.

-"Oui c'est ça."

-"Hé ben on n'est pas dans la merde."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : My Demon.

-"Elsa il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital." Je me mords l'ongle en Écoutant Hans Me suggérer toute sorte de solutions. "Cette fille a pris un méchant coup sur la tête. Elle a sûrement une commotion ou quelque chose comme ça." Il tourne en rond, ça me rend dingue. J'ai beau chercher je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu être projeté assez fort que pour m'envoyer à l'autre bout du site.

Tout se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne trouve aucune réponse à mes questions.

-"Hans! C'est bon d'accord? Laisse-moi juste réfléchir."

-"Il n'y a pas à réfléchir Elsa, cette fille est soit folle soit blessé!" Je m'apprête à répondre quand je vois Anna entrer dans la tente.

-"Anna... Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas avec Kristoff?"Je lui demande pour clore le sujet avec Hans.

-"Vous croyez que je suis folle?" Je la regarde, l'air un peu triste. Ce qu'elle a dit était vraiment fou, mais mes questions sans réponses me poussent à croire qu'elle pourrait être tout à fait saine d'esprit.

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive elle se retrouve maintenant devant moi, les sourcils légèrement plisser et son regard plongé dans le mien.

Elle pose ensuite les yeux sur la petite plaie sur ma joue.

-"Je ne te mens pas Elsa. Je suis bien qui je prétend être." Elle me regarde un air convaincu sur le visage.

-"Anna?" Le geste accompagnant les mots Kristoff entre dans la tente, mais Anna ne réagis pas.

-"Est-ce que tu as mal?"Elle me demande doucement.

-"Quoi à cette petite griffe? Non tout va b-"

-"Je te parle de ton bras Elsa. As-tu mal?" Elle m'a couper la parole de manière très vive. Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand elle parle de mon bras.

-"Mon bras?" Je baisse le regard sur mon bras droit et aperçoit une assez grande plaie. Je ne l'avais ni senti ni vu.

-"Ce n'est pas profond, mais tu devrais le soigner ou la plaie va s'infecter." Je déglutis bruyamment. "Veux-tu que je m'en occupe?" Elle me sourit. "Je te prouverai ainsi que je ne suis pas folle." Je réfléchis quelque seconde avant de la laisser toucher mon avant bras.

-"Ça va faire mal?" Je suis assez douillette comme ont dit. Même pour les prises de sang c'est une catastrophe.

-"Ça va piquer comme si un moustique te piquait sur un coup de soleil." Je la regarde, un peu en détresse. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais vite." Elle me sourit et quand je la vois me sourire je me calme.

-"D'accord, je te fais confiance." Je vois les garçons par-dessus son épaule, ils nous regardent l'air intriguer.

-"Attention ça va piquer." Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je sens déjà de légers picotements alentour de la plaie, une fine fumée s'échappe de celle-ci alors qu'elle se referme à une vitesse inhumaine.

Une fois la plaie refermer Anna Lâche mon bras et se recule. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis sidéré. Kristoff est dans une sorte d'incompréhension total et Hans Ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau. Je la regarde enfin, l'air toujours bête.

-"Comment?" C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire.

-"Je te l'ai dis. Je suis un ange. Déchu certes, mais je suis un ange." Elle me sourit encore. Cette fille est un sourire sur pied!

-"Ce n'est pas-"

-"Et pourtant je suis bien là devant toi, tu viens bien de voir ce que tu as vu et senti ce que tu as senti." Elle me coupe encore la parole.

-"C'est incroyable..." J'entends Kristoff après quelque seconde de blancs total.

-"Pour vous. Pour moi c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal." Elle croise les bras en Se tournant pour lui faire face.

-"Ce trou n'est donc pas là par hasard?" Hans parle doucement.

-"Ce 'trou' comme vous dites est appelé un 'Doline'. C'est le passage entre l'enfer et la terre." Elle est concentrée sur ce qu'elle dit et je ne peux que l'écouter.

-"Mais... Tu n'as pas dit être un ange? Les anges ça vie au ciel." Je lui demande timidement. Elle s'assied à cheval sur une chaise en Faisant face aux garçons.

-"J'ai perdu mes ailes il y a bien longtemps, alors je parcours chaque terre, chaque monde afin de les retrouver. Mais rien n'y fait. Avant d'atterrir ici, au Texas, j'étais dans les profondeurs de l'enfer noir. Voilà pourquoi ce trou est appelé un Doline, si j'étais venue d'ailleurs je n'aurai pas eu besoin de trou, juste de me poser." Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, son histoire semble cohérente.

-"D'accord. Et ça fait combien de temps que tu fais des aller et venue comme ça?" Kristoff et Hans se pose sur une chaise juste devant elle.

-"Dans les environs de 13 ans."

-"Ça en fait un paquet de trous." Hans appuie son argument avec un sifflement.

-"Et tu n'as rien pour t'aider à les trouver plus vite?" Elle se tourne vers moi et me tends un bout de papier.

-"Une énigme. C'est tout ce que j'ai." J'ouvre le papier et sur celui-ci je peux lire une phrase.

-"Sur la flamme allumée tu devras monter." Je m'attarde dessus.

-"Et tu ne sais pas ce que ça veu dire?" Kristoff se met à coter de moi pour lire.

-"La flamme allumée..." Je chuchote faiblement. "New-York?" Ils se tournent vers moi.

-"New quoi?" Anna demande.

-"New-York!" Je répète avec plus de conviction.

-"C'est quoi?"

-"Une ville des États-Unis. C'est très grand, très lumineux la nuit." Je cherche une carte dans mon sac.

-"D'accord et?" Elle se lève et se met à coter de moi quand je sors la carte et l'étend sur la table.

-"Et là-bas il y a la statue de la liberté!" Elle me regarde l'air ignorant.

-"La?"

-"La statue de la liberté. C'est une grande statue représentant une femme tenant une torche dans la qu'elle se trouve une fausse flamme."

-"Et donc?" Elle me demande.

-"Et donc la nuit la flamme est illuminée, allumée!" Elle me regarde cette fois-ci avec plus de compréhensions.

-"Alors, je n'ai cas la grimper!" Elle claque des doigts en Signe de compréhensions.

-"Bravo Elsa. " Les garçons me disent en Chœurs.

-"Ho ce n'est rien." Je souris.

-"Mais... On y va comment à New-York?" Anna semble moins à l'aise en Comprenant qu'elle ne sais pas ni comment y aller, ni où ça se trouve.

Je regarde Hans Avec insistance, je sais qu'il me comprend du regard.

-"Tu en es responsable!" Il me précise.

-"De quoi?" Dieu ce qu'elle peut poser des questions.

-"Je vais t'emmener à New-York." Je souris en Pensant à tout ce qui va nous arriver. De retour sur les routes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : My Demon.

Cela fait bien quatre heures que nous sommes sur la route et nous avons 27 heures à faire. Heureusement pour moi l'ambiance est assez calme.

Kristoff pose de nombreuse questions à Anna, dont il ne reçoit pas toujours la réponse.

Il a insisté plus de 40 minutes afin de venir avec nous. Hans, lui film, à peux près tout ce qu'il se passe.

-"Hans Tu vas usé la batterie!" Je lui répète à chaque fois.

-"On la rechargera à New-York t'en fais pas. Elle tiendra d'ici là." Il règle l'objectif et moi à part lever les yeux au ciel je ne peux rien faire. J'entends Kristoff rire doucement quand Anna Lui raconte la première fois qu'elle a appris à voler. Ça me parait toujours aussi fou.

-"A mon tour de Lui poser une question." Je dis gentiment en Regardant la route. Anna S'appuie contre mon appuie tête.

-"Je t'écoute."

-"Comment as-tu perdu tes ailes?"

-"Quoi?" Elle semble prise au dépourvu.

-"J'ai lu quelque part qu'un ange déchus est un ange qui a perdu ses ailes pour avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Alors, toi tu as fait quoi?" Je la regarde dans mon rétroviseur et je l'aperçois baisser la tête.

-"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler..." Elle répond doucement.

-"Ho... d'accord. Pas de soucis."

_"Je te le dirais ne t'en fais pas." Elle retrouve son sourire.

Malheureusement arriver à New-York en Une fois est quelque chose de très épuisant et dans notre cas assez impossible.

C'est sur une petite route totalement déserte que nous nous arrêtons dans le seul endroit qui ressemble à un hôtel.

-"Vous me laissez parler." Dit Hans Plein de confiance.

-"Et pourquoi ça?" Kristoff semble vexer.

-"Parce que je suis le plus apte à négocier."

Je les entendis se disputer alors que Anna Referma la porte du Van.

-"Hé bien. Ils en ont de l'énergie pour des mortels." Je l'entends dire ça et je sens qu'elle sourit en même temps.

-"Et encore, si tu es épaté par ça, attend de voir ce qu'ils sont capables d'engloutir." Ce n'est qu'une fois que les garçons entre dans le 'gîte' que nous entrons à notre tour.

Ce n'est pas très grand mais, il doit y avoir au moins une vingtaine de chambres. Tout est décorer au style texan. On dirait un vieux film de western.

Nous nous approchons d'un comptoir. Il n'y a personne et celui -i est remplie de toile d'araignée.

-"Y a personne..." Hans Confirme.

-"Bon. On fait comment? On ne va quand même pas tous dormir dans le Van?" Je dis.

Mais, à ce moment une vielle dame se traine difficilement derrière le comptoir et tape une fois sur la sonnette.

-"Bonjour. En Quoi puis-je vous aidez mes enfants?"

-"Les enfants? Elle a du culot on est plus des enfants!" Chuchote Hans À Kristoff, mais, la vielle femme semble l'avoir entendu puisqu'elle remet un coup, cette fois-ci plus fort sur la sonnette.

-"Je vous ai entendu jeune homme!" À cet instant les garçons se figent et je sens Anna Passer son bras par-dessus mon épaule et se pencher doucement pour me parler à l'oreille.

-"J'ai plus de 300 ans. La plus vexer ici c'est moi." Elle dit doucement et je ris en Mettant ma main devant ma bouche, être sûr que la Vielle dame ne se vexe pas.

Mais au contraire, à ma vue elle devint plus sereine et elle me tendit la main me faisant signe d'approcher. Je m'exécutai et elle prit ma main, la regardants et traçant les lignes avec ses doigts.

-"Jeune fille. Je ne sais pas où vous allez avec vos amis, mais soyez prudent." Je ne dis rien et me crispa un peu quand elle me regarde dans les yeux. " Vos yeux sont d'un bleu inqualifiable. Ils semblent refléter votre âme. Pure, comme la glace et la neige. Sain et net." Je ne dis toujours rien. Je retenus seulement ma respiration.

Cette femme a l'air d'être sur de lire en Moi. Et à l'instant où je m'enlève, Anna Passe à coter de moi et tend sa main.

-"Comment est mon âme à cet instant?" Elle demanda, toujours cet air Fatigué sur son visage.

La vielle prit sa main et la caressa doucement, regardant ses yeux ensuite sa paume.

-"Meurtrie. Noir et enflammée, malsaine. Comme si le Diable vous habitait." Le visage de la Dame s'assombrit en Disant ça. Mais, très vite son expression changeât. "Mais, il y a un désir de repentance. De paix intérieure, vous êtes lancé dans une quête plus que trépidante, vos intentions son clairs et semblent pures. Mais, elles risquent de changer à l'achèvement de celle-ci." Elle termina en Donnant deux clefs à Anna.

-"Merci beaucoup madame. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir vous payez ces chambres." Anna Tend une clef aux garçons et m'offre l'autre.

-"Votre quête sera parsemée d'embûche. Je ne veux pas en Être une." Répondit-elle.

Anna Posa sa main droite son coeur et en fermant les yeux elle hocha la tête.

Quelque seconde plus tard nous étions déjà en haut devant nos chambres respectives. Je dus partager la mienne avec Anna. Ce n'est que logique.

La dernière chose dont je me souviens avant d'entrée dans la chambre était l'expression si perdue sur le visage de Hans Et Kristoff. Je n'ai pas compris non plus mais, tout ça me donnait des frissons. J'étais excitée à l'idées de continuer ce long voyage.

Les minutes passèrent et Anna N'avais pas quitté l'appui de fenêtre. Ses yeux toujours lever vers le ciel alors que moi j'écrivais quelque note pour me rappeler de tout ça. Je décidai de poser mon carnet et d'entamer. Une conversation.

-"Anna." Elle se tourna vers moi.

-"Oui."

-"C'est quoi ce signe que tu as fait avant de monter?" Je demandai,timide.

-"Quoi? La main sur le coeur?"

-"Oui." Elle se leva et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit.

-"Un remerciement."

-"Ho..." Je ne savais quoi dire d'autre. Tout me paraissait si irréelle.

-"Entre autres." Je la regarde dans les yeux. "Mon histoire te regarde et je sais que ça te plairait de la connaitre."

-"Non, ça ne me regarde pas, je -" Elle me coupe.

-"Tu as la bonté de m'amener à New-York. Tu mérites de savoir." Elle baille. "Mais pas ce soir." Aussi vite elle se dirige vers son lit et je m'allonge dans le mien, en me pelotonnant dans mes couvertures.

Demain nous reprenons la route. Et j'espère connaitre son histoire.


End file.
